1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication network architectures and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The availability of MultiProtocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks has increase significantly. These types of networks provide high bandwidth communications to a plurality of users at a low cost. Unfortunately, many of these networks do not have network connections readily available in a wide variety of location. Even when a connection to the network is available, the connection may not be secure.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for connecting geographically distributed sites using a secure connection over a MPLS network.